Is it love?
by SecretCodeLyokan
Summary: He has to write a love poem, perfect enough for an A if he wants to avoid failing. He's about to give up, when his roommate gives him the perfect idea..."It's funny, how I spilled the emotions I can't tell in words all in a piece of paper". First (romantic) Oneshot. Hope you like it! Part of the "Love Is In The Heart And On Paper" series.


**Ok, I'm feeling poetic now, so I wrote this oneshot because I need to let it all out. Hope you like it! Sorry if I'm bad at poetry...  
**

* * *

He sighed and stared at the paper in front of him. Words. Words for his stupid English homework. Where were they?

"You have to write a love poem" the teacher had ordered that day. Yes, ordered. Ok, maybe he was exaggerating, but it felt like an order to him, anyway: this was it, the last straw; now he had to actually finish his homework, or he was going to get a bad grade in English.

 _Bad grade or sleep._ He thought, clicking his pen. _Bad grade or sleep…_

No. No sleep until this was done. How hard was it anyway? He just had to write a stupid love poem! It could be about anything, a confession or even a heartbreak, it could be as long as he wanted, but it had to just be a poem! How hard was that?

Oh, yeah, now he remembered why it was hard: he had to get an A on this. Either that, or it would've took him a miracle to get a B in English. Darn!

 _Concentrate._ He said to himself. _Concentrate…_

"You still up?" his roommate moaned from his bed, tired of the light coming from the small lamp on the desk.

"Well, do you want me to flunk English? I have to write that poem for tomorrow, or my dad's gonna kill me!" his friend clutched his head with both hands.

The boy in bed yawned. "Well, why don't you read something romantic? That ought to inspire you…"

"Like what?"

The other one thought hard for a minute. "'Romeo and Juliet'?"

He dodged a paper ball tossed in his way. "Hey, I'm not joking! Our teacher literally _loves_ that play; doing a poem about a sad and impossible love story ought to earn you a good grade"

The other one sighed. "Yeah, but writing about romance isn't my thing…"

"Aw, come on! You have all the inspiration you need, knowing your relationship with you-know-who..." his roommate groaned, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well…how do you expect me to write it?" his friend snapped.

"Think, my friend, think" and the other boy went back to sleep.

The boy turned back to his blank paper and sighed. _Think, think…_ He told himself.

He saw her: her smile, her laugh, her voice, her rapid movements, her hair, her hands holding his, her hugs…everything.

* * *

 _Would you be ready to die for Yumi, Ulrich?_

 _Better believe it._

* * *

He smiled at the thought and clicked the top of his pen one more time; he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before starting to slide the ink on the page:

* * *

 _What is this emotion_

 _That turns faces into red apples?_

 _What is this emotion_

 _That makes you risk you soul for someone?_

 _What is this emotion_

 _That binds like a handcuff and hurts like a gunshot?_

 _What is this emotion_

 _The wets your eyes and makes you warm?_

 _Is it love?  
_

 _Is it the power that brings_

 _Two lovers together,_

 _Two friends closer,_

 _Two people who stumbled_

 _Into each other_

 _While running from a crushed heart?_

 _Is it love that emotion_

 _That came when you brought me down  
_

 _And that turned competition in embarrassment_

 _When your eyes met mine?_

 _Is it love what caused us_

 _To have the same reaction_

 _As a cherry when it ripens_

 _That other day in another fight?_

 _Is it fear_

 _What causes me_

 _To not tell you what I feel?_

 _Or is it ignorance?_

 _Is it love_

 _What I felt_

 _When I told you I'd tell you my secrets_

 _One day?_

 _Did I also meant_

 _That wonderful secret_

 _That's the cause of the change of plans_

 _In that strange fighting day?_

 _Is it hope I see_

 _When I read the letter  
_

 _Which was written in your words_

 _What I waited for so long_

 _But was, in the end just an illusion?_

 _Did this fact bring me_

 _Another emotion_

 _Which they call delusion?_

 _Is it love_

 _What made our hands cross paths_

 _That day the glass_

 _Shattered in your fragile and strong hand?_

 _That hand which I touched another day_

 _When you were weak and scared?_

 _I remember a day,_

 _When glass shattered again_

 _And we were side by side,_

 _Faces ripening in the dark again._

 _And that day I saved you_

 _Though sacrificing my free month,_

 _Did I hear jealousy in your voice?_

 _Did I hear anger?_

 _Alas, I would know only days later_

 _When I saved you from death_

 _Unlike that other time._

 _(Was it love that made me cry_

 _For you to return that day?_

 _Was it love that made me happy_

 _When you came back an hour later?)_

 _Was it love_

 _That brought us closer than ever_

 _That day I saved you?_

 _Was it jealousy_

 _You were yelling before_

 _That day I was spending_

 _Less time with you and more_

 _With another friend?_

 _Was it fate that interrupted_

 _The moment we were having?_

 _A moment which I treasure,  
_

 _A moment which made me wonder_

 _Do you love me too?_

 _Alas, such thought was forgotten_

 _When I found you with the dumb_

 _Close to your house_

 _And close to your life._

 _Is he friend?_

 _Is he more?_

 _That day in the prison_

 _While death nearly occurred_

 _To the last you said no._

 _Do you care for me?_

 _I wrote you a poem,_

 _I saved you again,_

 _Still nothing but a smile you'd give me._

 _I saved you again_

 _From a monster from a dream,_

 _The day he was close,_

 _And you nearly risked your soul,_

 _The soul I still want to see alive,_

 _To return the favor._

 _Why do we fight_

 _Every single day?_

 _Why did you put an end to all these moments_

 _These moments I treasure_

 _These moments we had together as more than friends_

 _By saying that nothing could be of us?_

 _What did I do wrong?_

 _I would do anything to repair my mistake._

 _When you cried for me_

 _That day I was gone,_

 _Or so my friends said,_

 _Was it for love?_

 _Was it for love that I saved you?_

 _Was it for love that I held you that day,_

 _In the cold world,_

 _Risking my own health_

 _To keep yours intact?_

 _Was it for love_

 _That I tried to tell you_

 _How much you mean to me,_

 _That day after a fight,_

 _But I never did?_

 _Seeing now what happened after that,_

 _Now I wish I'd told you._

 _Is it love that whispered_

 _In my thoughts, in my ear,_

 _That you were with me,_

 _Under a mask,_

 _In my room,_

 _Sleeping in the other bed?_

 _Is it this same emotion I feel for you  
_

 _What makes me sad when you're gone,_

 _When you're chased,_

 _When you're in everyone's thoughts,_

 _When you return to this world,_

 _Unhurt, but out of the game?_

 _Is it the same emotion_

 _Which made me blush when you moved_

 _Closer like last time,_

 _Yet still far away?_

 _I still regret that same day_

 _When I forgot the date_

 _And gave you the wrong present_

 _Far too late._

 _Is it love_

 _That made me say_

 _That for you I'd give my life,_

 _My heart,_

 _My soul,_

 _That day when Casanova_

 _Turned into Romeo?_

 _Is it love you feel,_

 _Which is why we held hands_

 _That day it all ended?_

 _Is it love that you feel,_

 _That reminds you of me_

 _Every day and night?_

 _My love, there's something_

 _You should know._

 _Something I should've told you_

 _Long before_

 _You told me all the other things._

 _I tell you sincerely,  
_

 _I tell you know,_

 _I love you and I'll always will._

 _To me, your voice is a melody,_

 _Your laugh are bells,_

 _To see your smile every day_

 _Is why I did that thing,_

 _Going back in time,_

 _Angering instead of pleasing you all._

 _It's with this poem, my friend,_

 _If I can call you that still,_

 _That I ask you:_

 _Do you love me too?_

 _Do you love me, my love?_

 _Do you feel the same?_

 _My Geisha, do you like it_

 _When I call your name?_

* * *

Ulrich read the whole thing again and again to check any errors. When he found non, he smiled and hid the poem in the wardrobe, so that Odd won't see it. He then climbed in bed, still similing.

 _This is definitely worth an A._ He thought. _And, if I get an A, I'll show it to Yumi. No, wait, I'll show it to her anyways. It's funny, how I spilled the emotions I can't tell in words all in a piece of paper.  
_

And, with that, he fell in a deep sleep, dreaming of the girl he loved and all the moments with her he had spent, fighting and protecting her from X.A.N.A..

* * *

 **Done! Hope you liked my oneshot/poem! R &R plz, and have a good day or night!**


End file.
